callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossroads (United Offensive)/Transcript
Preloader A document given to Scott Riley. CLASSIFIED OPORDER 101 OCB 506 PARACHUTE INFANTRY REGIMENT, COMPANY HQ Bastogne, Belgium 12 January, 1945 1) MISSION a. Assault and disable enemy artillery battery b. Capture and secure main crossroads. 2) EXECUTION a. Intent: Three squads will be deployed on a night op. The objectives are to remove major enemy threats and secure the crossroads in order to allow the main force unfettered advance on Foy. a) First and second squads assault the battery and farm house. b) Third squad will secure the crossroads. c) All squads are to reunite at the crossroads to ensure that the objective is maintained. 3) SITUATION a. Enemy units occupy much of the area between Allied lines and the town of Foy. The main crossroad this side of Foy is under enemy control. A small battery of Pak 43 guns has been established near a farmhouse north of this position. b. Enemy Forces: a)76th Volksgrenadier Division (expected) b) 2nd SS Panzer Division (Expected) c. Friendly Forces a) First Squad b) Second Squad c) Third Squad 4) WEATHER a. Fog, cold. Visibility 1000 m. 5) TERRAIN a. Entrenched positions near 2 story stone structure. Little cover on approach. b. Entrenched positions at crossroads. c. Forested areas on roadside enbankments. of the Bulge - Bastogne - Belgium 13, 1945 hrs Scott Riley, Foley, Jones, Ramirez, Moody, Freeman, Whitney, Gordon, and Anderson, and other American soldiers are in a tent, planning strategies over a map. Foley: 'Gentlemen, meet Sergeant Jones and Sergeant Ramirez. Their squads will be assisting you on this mission. Care to brief them? ''Jones approaches the map. 'Moody: '''My pleasure, sir. It's pretty bad everywhere, take your pick. Sergeant Ramirez and you boys will hit the crossroads just south of Foy. '''Ramirez: '''Got it. '''Moody: '''Sergeant Jones, you and your men will be joining me in a flanking action to the west. The woods here and here are heavily mined, with a couple of 88's and a O.P. inside this large farmhouse, here. We lost a patrol in that sector and will want to keep a lookout for them. '''Foley: '''Thank you, Sergeant. The brass wants the 11th Armored in Foy by tomorrow sunset. We've been asked to clear the way for them... and to do that, we gotta take out everything in between. Questions? '''All: '''No, sir. '''Foley: '''Good luck, gentlemen. We'll see you in Foy. Dinner will be on me. Dismissed. ''Everyone leaves the tent and moves out. They find 2 American soldiers standing outside. '''Whitney: '''Oh, man... '''Anderson: What? Whitney: I'm freezing my ass off! Moody: 'Both a' ya's - quiet... and count your blessings. It's gonna get hot here soon enough. ''The squad continues moving up and over a hill. There is an explosion that wounds a soldier, and German soldiers begin attacking. 'Whitney: '''Medic! Sarge -- Bobby's hit! '''Moody: '''Down -- take cover! Down! Gimme covering fire -- so I can go get him. '''American Soldier: '''The Sarge is out there! Keep firing! ''Moody goes out to the wounded soldier. 'Anderson: '''He's got him! Keep firing -- don't hit 'em! ''Moody carries the soldier over his shoulders and walks back. 'Whitney: '''C'mon Sarge! ''Moody walks back to cover. 'Moody: '''Ughhh! Hang on - I'll be right back! ''He sets Bobby down and begins working to heal him. 'Moody: '''Lookin' good, Bobby. Just hang tight. ''The American soldiers fight the Germans and push them back. They see a German soldier on a bike, driving away. 'Moody: '''That Kraut on the bike's gonna warn his friends! We gotta move now - let's go! ''The soldiers continue moving up. 'Moody: '''Good work! Keep moving up - maintain your intervals. '''Whitney: '''Hey, Sarge. '''Moody: '''Shh...Not now... Hold still, somebody's out there. Kilroy! ''Joey Goldberg walks out from the bushes. 'Goldberg: '''Was here, and he can kiss my ass. ''He crouches by Moody. 'Goldberg: '''Man, I'm glad you guys showed up. They're dug in pretty good down there, with a couple of .42's and 88's and a full platoon. '''Moody: '''Terrific. Ready, guys? Let's maintain quiet, move into position... then hit 'em 'fore they know what hit 'em ''With Goldberg in the squad, they move up to a fence. Moody kicks the door open, and they continue moving through the forest until they see. 'Moody: '''There's our boy. ''A flare lights up in the air, a bike's honking is heard, and German soldiers fire on the squad. 'Moody: '''Flares! Move to the right - stay in the treeline - they know we're here! ''The squad moves right and sees a house. They clear the soldiers outside of it. 'Moody: '''Whitney - Anderson! Get over there and spike those 88's! Riley - keep your eyes open! ''They enter the house and fire on the German soldiers. 'Moody: '''Keep on firin' - drive 'em back! ''Anderson leaves the house and plants explosives on a flak gun. 'Anderson: '''Stand back! Fire in the hole! ''The flak gun explodes. Anderson once again plants explosives on the second flak gun. 'Anderson: '''Stand back! Fire in the hole! ''The flak gun explodes. 'Moody: '''We gotta get into that house! ''The squad clears the German soldiers outside of the house and stack up at the door on the right door. 'Moody: '''Second squad's got the rear - watch for crossfire! ''The soldiers enter the house and clear the downstairs area. 'Koppel: '''Hey Sarge, we got us a prisoner up here! Looks like an officer. '''Moody: '''What the hell - salute him! I'll be right up. ''Moody goes upstairs and meets Koppel and Denny with the German Officer. 'Moody: '''Can anyone in this damned army speak German? '''Koppel: '''I can, Sarge... A little. '''Moody: '''Beats the hell out of nothing. Ask him where our missiong patrol is. '''Koppel: '''Also, uhm... Wir haben letzte Nacht eine Partouille entsandt. Was ist mit ihr passiert? (So, uhm... Last night we sent a patrol. What's happened with it?) '''German Officer: '''Ich weiß nichts von irgendeinen Partouille. (I don't know anything about any patrol.) '''Koppel: '''No luck, Sarge. He says he doesn't know. ''Denny smacks the Officer in the back of the head with his Sniper Rifle. 'Moody: '''S'pose we try again. '''Koppel: '''Wo ist diese Patrouille? (Where is this patrol?) '''German Officer: '''Im Schuppen, hinter der Gebaüde. (In a shed behind the building.) '''Koppel: '''He says they're out back, Sarge. '''Moody: '''Good, then he can take us to them. Let's go. '''Koppel: '''Zeigen Sie uns, wo unsere Männer sind, los! (Show us where our men are, move!) ''The Officer walks to a window with German soldiers outside and yells to them. 'German Officer: '''Amerikaner! (Americans!) '''Moody: '''Shut him up! ''Denny smacks him in the head with his rifle, knocking him unconscious. The German soldiers outside are alerted to their presence. 'Moody: '''Our guys are in there! We need to get that barn before they do! ''Moody, Denny, Koppel, and Riley leave the house and kill the Germans outside of the barn. They enter the barn and find the soldiers inside either wounded or dead. 'Moody: '''Get a medic in here to take care of the wounded. The rest of us've gotta get up to that crossroads to support Ramirez. Go... ''The squad moves out the back of the farm and encounter German soldiers. They clear the area. 'Moody: '''Let's move up along this ridge. ''The squad moves alongside the ridge. On the road beside the ridge, the German soldier on the bike seen earlier drives and honks his horn. 'Moody: '''That's heavy fire - stay on your toes. ''They continue moving up until they see Ramirez. 'Moody: '''That's Ramirez up there! Watch who you shoot! ''They see German soldiers firing on Ramirez's squad. 'Moody: '''That bunker's killin' him! Let's slip in from the left and take it out! ''The squad flanks left of the MG42 firing on Ramirez's squad and take out the soldier firing it. They eventually clear the area of German soldiers. '''Whitney: '''Sarge, they got a convoy -- comin' in from the west! '''Moody: Ramirez, stay here and hold the fort! We'll cut 'em off before they get here! We just got the damn place -- I'm sure as hell not givin' it back. Move out! Moody's squad moves out to the side of the road. 'Moody: '''Hit the dirt -- wait for my signal. ''The German convoy drives in view of the squad up the road. 'Moody: '''Alright, boys -- let 'em have it -- now!! ''The squad fires on the German convoy. 'Moody: '''They got MG34's! Take those bastards out -- before they can deploy! ''A Panzer comes driving up the road. 'Moody: '''Riley! Grab that bazooka and scrap that Panzer - Go! ''Riley grabs the bazooka and fires on the Panzer twice, destroying it. The squad takes out the rest of the German soldiers. 'Moody: '''Helluva fight guys... way to go. Let's get back to the crossroads. ''The squad goes back to the crossroads and meets up with American soldiers. 'American Soldier: '''Nice work, soldiers. We'll take it from here! '''Foley: '''Sergeant Moody, have your men dig in near the forest south of town, and then meet me back at the CP at 0930. '''Moody: '''0930, Captain. You heard the man, let's go! ''The level ends.